Problem: Kevin is a farmer. He plants $8$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has $5$ beans. How many beans did Kevin plant in the field?
The number of beans that Kevin planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of beans planted in each row. The product is $8\text{ rows of beans} \times 5\text{ beans per row}$ $8\text{ rows of beans} \times 5\text{ beans per row} = 40$ beans